Kostas and Lena: A Modern Day Romeo and Juliet
by funkygirl59
Summary: Kostas and Lena have met on the Greek Island of Santorini and fall madly in love, but their families hold them apart.
1. Collide

**Collide – Howie Day**

The dawn is breaking

A light's shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you.

I'm open you're closed

Where I follow you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I  
Collide.

I'm quiet you know –

You make the first impression

I've found I'm scared to know I'm

Always on your mind.

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide

Don't stop here

I've lost my place

I'm close behind


	2. Chapter 1

**Just so you know, this is one of my first stories so i'm open to criticism but don't be too extreme because i'm egotistical and therefore need you to soften what you say with some self-esteem boosters. I realize this chapter is quite short but it is just setting the scene. Basically, this story starts when Lena has met Kostas in the way she does in the movie and then their relationship goes from there in my own way without much closeness to the books or movie. I'm trying to make this Romeo and Julietish because i like the whole idea of the two families. **

**Disclaimer: I dunno why people do these things but obviously they do so just to let you know, i don't own sisterhood of the travelling pants and by how crap this story will probably turn out - you'll agree.**

Lena Kaligaris lay in her bed, breathing in the sweet scent of the Mediterranean whilst thinking about Kostas Dounas. She hadn't been in the beautiful Greek Island of Santorini long enough to have already had something so exciting happen to her, had she? But then she questioned herself. This was not exciting – meeting a boy who just happened to have enough of a conscience as to save a drowning girl did not count as exciting!

Lena got up and walked slowly over to the wooden desk that sat in the corner of the room in her Grandparent's house – her home for the summer - and began sketching. She paused for a moment; there was so much to sketch on the island. Beautiful churches stood tall around every corner and the endless white beaches just begged to be recreated on paper. Stopping to think was not a good idea as ultimately it lead her to Kostas.

Lena tried to distract herself by thinking about other things. She wondered what her three best friends Bridget, Carmen and Tibby were doing at the very same moment. Beautiful Bridget was in Mexico, surely finding herself distracted by all the soccer and knowing Bridget, maybe even a boy. Carmen was most likely reminiscing with her dad whom she secretly adored in South Carolina and Tibby – well Tibby was probably doing what she did best. Cynically going about every day back home, cursing her friends who left her for the summer and muttering sarcastic remarks at patrons of the supermarket where she worked. She then thought of the jeans who were currently with…was it Carmen? They were magical jeans that remarkably were a perfect fit on all four of the best friends and although a pair of pants – they bonded Lena and her friends.

However even the pants couldn't distract Lena long enough - Lena knew that her attempt to push _him_ out of her mind was in vain. Kostas Dounas was perfection and deep down she knew it. He was tall and dark, so stereotypically handsome it overwhelmed her. But then again, so different from anything she had imagined. His face reminded her of Michelangelo's work. It was almost art. He had tanned skin and muscles – muscles that Lena could remember only too well. But of course, Lena reminded herself, she didn't care. She had seen good looking boys before and never given them a second thought. Whilst other girls were crying with joy over the fact that the latest pop star could be coming to town (probably along with his entourage of girls – willing to drop their pants as soon as he asked) Lena merely scoffed and moved on with her life. There were more important things in life than infatuation. Objectifying men was just as bad as objectifying women and Lena knew it. True beauty was art, the miracle of Mother Nature and the endlessness of space. That is what was beautiful – not a body or a smile. Even if that smile did involve gleaming white teeth and a pair of brown eyes that you could drown in if you weren't careful…


	3. Chapter 2

Lena woke up to the never ending sunshine that engulfed the island feeling strangely optimistic. She hadn't seen the boy she had met just a few days earlier for 3 whole days. She couldn't even remember his name – that must be a good sign.

"Thank God" Lena said quietly to herself.

Since that eventful day, life had become quite peaceful, slow and somewhat routine which was what Lena most enjoyed. Every morning she would wake to the smell of a traditional Greek breakfast, and eagerly plan what was next on her list of things to sketch. Today was no different – the aromas created by Lena's hardworking and incredibly traditional grandma were floating into Lena's bedroom, carried by a slight breeze.

"Good morning Grandma," Lena yawned.

"Ah my Lena! This morning, you will have my bread and this special dip. If you are very lucky, I will teach to you this recipe!" responded the old women, using what minimal English she could muster.

Lena couldn't help realizing that every time her grandma addressed her, a smile would break across her face in such a genuinely passionate way that it made the wrinkles of her face disappear behind the haze of adoration. Lena left the house that morning around midday, leaving her grandma murmuring

"My Lena. I am so proud of my Lena. If I knew that my Lena…" and that's as much as Lena's Greek allowed her to understand.

As Lena sat on a ledge a mile away from her Grandparent's home that morning, looking for inspiration, she suddenly felt very exposed. Although she knew it was rude, Lena stared at the women her age that swarmed excitedly towards the beaches. They were all wearing shorts and small skirts, tank tops and sometimes only their swimsuits. Although she knew that she was wearing the most fabric, Lena felt like she stood out in her long sleeved yellow t shirt and long white skirt. Just as Lena was dismissing the idea she'd had of pulling her skirt up her leg to the knee a shadow clouded her notepad. Lena, knowing of course that this couldn't be the sun's fault (as he never failed in lighting the island) stared up. Smiling back at her was the face of the man she had seen 3 days ago (not counting her dreams.)

"What are you doing here?" murmured Lena.

"Am I not allowed to walk around this town Lena? I was walking to my boat – I can smell the fish Lena."

"Oh, well," Lena stuttered "yes well I hope you do have a good day."

Kostas smiled.

"You will come with me Lena!"

"No, I have so much to do. I really have to draw this, er, this"

Kostas's eyes moved down to look at the clearly empty notepad that sat on Lena's lap.

"You cannot lie to me Lena. I promise I'll save you if you fall in this time."

Now Lena could find no excuse. Reluctantly, she took the hand that Kostas had offered her and tried to ignore that the feel of his touch sent a shiver through her. As the pair walked down the path that lead to the water, Lena felt people were staring – or at least they must be staring. She was openly displaying affection for a boy. What must this look like to people? Didn't she look terribly cliché? Her body tensed.

"Is there a problem my Lena?" Kostas asked.

My Lena. My Lena. My my my my. Lena couldn't think of a response. This boy who she hardly knew had just acted as if she belonged to him. What was worse was that she had liked it.

"I, um I forgot your name." was the only sentence Lena could form.

Kostas just laughed.

"I am Kostas Dounas and you are Lena Kaligaris. But what's in a name Lena? I do not think it matters. But if we are to see more of each other, knowing how to address me may help."

Lena blushed. She felt oddly comfortable with Kostas, yet she shouldn't be. They were approaching the boat now – the boat that held the memory of their first encounter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyyy. Thankyou to my reviewers! Lol not many but it was exciting all the same. Everyone keep reviewing and that goes for other stories too because i get lots of hits and no 1 reviews. I'll give up on stories that don't get reviewss so that's a THREAT:) I know this chapter is short - another one follows closely but this chap and the next one are going to establish main relationships that are going to become central to the story. I realize my own plot has yet to develop in a way taht's different in an extreme way from the book/movie but it will trust me. keep reading! xx**

The sea breeze blew Lena's hair into her face and a gentle yet sturdy hand brushed it away. Lena stared into Kostas' eyes and knew that she had never felt this way before.

"Tell me about your family," Lena finally said.

Kostas hesitated for a minute and Lena thought that she had said something wrong, but then the calm smile that exposed white teeth and creased the young man's eyes calmed her.

"My parents are dead,"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Lena quickly said.

"No that is ok Lena. It happened a long time ago. I live with my grandparents now."

A long silence extended between the two. Lena was confused about her feelings and soon found the silence a little awkward. Kostas finally broke the silence.

"Lena. You are so beautiful."

Lena felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She looked down at her feet and murmured something that she hoped made more sense than she knew it had. Kostas merely laughed and looked out to the ocean.

"I don't do this kind of thing Kostas." Lena whispered.

"What kind of thing Lena? Fish!? Ah Lena it is fun I promise, I shall teach –"

"No Kostas. Talk to – you know, boys that much. I kind of keep to myself back home. I have my 3 best friends in the whole world who I love to pieces and they seem to be fine with the boy thing. I just, I just have never been able to do the same." Lena stumbled.

Lena knew she was blushing furiously now. What an idiot she was! This. This, was why she never spoke to boys. Lena had been silently cursing herself for so long she had forgotten about Kostas temporarily. She looked back at him. He was gazing at her.

"I am glad you do not do it more often Lena. For this would mean that men would surely be swarming around you like the bees to honey. And that would have meant, that I would never have been given a chance to realise how sweet you truly are."

And then he kissed her. And for the first time since she'd put them on – Lena remembered that she was wearing _the pants._


	5. Chapter 5

**Few things.**

**I'm really sorry that this has taken so long. For the few people who care. Been so busy/unmotivated.**

**Sarah is the reason I actually decided to continue with the story. So this is for you ******

**I'm saying Kostas not Kostos or whatever. Just because that's who I've always had it. And um, yeah you get what I mean, does it really matter?**

**Once again, this story does have direction I promise ******

Lena remembered the day last year that she had received a phone call from Bridget.

"Lena! Oh my god you are going to die. Well you may not but I know I am. Lena this is actually beyond belief please can I come over? Please, please?" Bridget had literally screamed down the phone so that Lena was holding the telephone a metre from her ear.

Being the good friend she was, Lena had sat in her room wearing her pyjamas (it had been 8am) while Bridget, still wearing the clothes she had been in the previous day recounted her night.

Apparently, Bridget had been crushing on a boy from a near by high school called Max for over a month. Lena had not heard of him before that point but she knew how erratic Bridget's love life was. She told Lena all the details. Bridget had been sitting in her room when she received a phone call from Max saying that he had gotten her number from a friend and only wanted to see her and she couldn't say no because he only had plans for yes. Lena had been thinking how cheesy this line was when Bridget fell onto the bed and screamed in glee. Apparently Bridget had said she wanted to see him too and the phone had gone dead so Bridget was worried but not to fear because 10 minutes later Max was outside her house on his motorbike and had whisked her away to a beach where they sat and talked and laughed…among other things.

Upon hearing this story a year ago, Lena's main thought had been as to how Max knew where Bridget had lived. But right now, sitting at her grandparent's doorstep as the time neared 1am the concept didn't seem so silly anymore. It was romantic. She had never seen it that way before. The kind of passionate lust that all teenagers feel – she had never considered that part of it. Before it had just seemed illogical and impractical.

The sound of a motorbike rounding the corner distracted Lena from her own thoughts. The person upon the motorbike evaporated any thought that Lena may have wanted to think. It was really just perfection. Everything.

He handed her a rose.

She took the rose.

He held her hand and she held his too.

The young pair got on the boy's bike and rode off to a beach.

There they sat and talked and laughed.

And just existed. Together. Nothing else.

**I hope you all got that. I had to tell the story from an omniscient perspective once Lena lost her thoughtsss and note how they didn't do the other things that bridget did. They sat talked and laughed but not the other shit. This is more special. God I hate having to explain symbolism and whatever but in English we write stories and dumbass teachers often lose the subtleties of it all ******** Review. Or I'll die. Seriously. Which would make YOU a murderer. You should be ashamed. **


End file.
